Haru Returns
by Haras Noxim
Summary: BaronxHaru She sighed, her breath fogging the window as the rain poured from outside. She couldn't stand it, this feeling she felt. The feeling of being lonely and of being unwanted made her anxious, and she didn't know why. T to be safe [Under construction]
1. Chapter 1

**Haru Returns**

_Haru x Baron_

She sighed, her breath fogging the window as the rain poured from outside. She couldn't stand it, this feeling she felt. The feeling of being lonely and of being unwanted made her anxious, and she didn't know why.

Once she had graduated from high school, she didn't see Hiromi, her best friend, as often as she used to. Of course, that was to be expected. Hiromi had a job and a boyfriend so she didn't have as much time as she used to. Haru, on the other hand, was an artist who worked at home and only visited art gala's whenever she had something she knew others would enjoy. She and her best friend tried to met up every now and then, but sometimes Hiromi could only stay for a few minutes, and Haru usually had to go by a few shops to get supplies for her paints and get canvas.

She tapped her nail on her desk near the window she had originally been looking out of. The house felt so empty now that her mother was gone. She had died one year after Haru's return from the Cat Kingdom from cancer. It wasn't as much of a shock to her mother as it was to Haru. Naoko, her mother, had already been aware of her cancer and had had the time to come to terms with her eventual death that was much closer than others. Haru had not been told. Naoko didn't want her to worry.

Ever since her departure from the Cat Kingdom and said her goodbyes to the Cat Bureau, her life seemed to speed up. Five years passed before she even realized it. She had never seen Baron, Toto, or even Muta no matter how hard she looked for them.

Looking out the window, the sun greeted her with its warm glow. The rain had finally stopped. Smiling, she decided it was time for some much needed fresh air.

-x-

Making himself a hot cup of his special blend, he smiled when he reached for the milk. '_Miss Haru enjoyed milk in her tea,'_ he thought, pouring the the milk into the tea cup that held the ever changing tea blend and walking over to his desk.

They hadn't had many customers since the day they helped Haru escape the Cat Kingdom, so it was rather peacefully other than when Muta and Toto were arguing. Every now and then they would get a call from the new Cat King, Lune, and his Queen, Yuki, to be body guards or have some mundane task given to them from someone who needed help. However, he was never one to turn down one who needed help.

As he sipped his tea and went through some paper on his desk, he wondered how Haru was fairing in the game called life.

-x-

She walked down the street with a small smile on her face as she waved at some of the people who waved at her, her yellow spaghetti strap dress fluttering gracefully behind her. She loved this dress, it reminded her of her time at the Cat Kingdom, without all the whatnot's. She had let her hair grow out, her her that had once barely reached her shoulders now reaching well past her shoulder blades. Now that she was out of high school and had graduated collage, she had a lot of free time on her hands. She used that time wisely in honing her painting abilities to the fullest in memory of her mother as well as getting over the shock of how well her body was developing.

To her shock, she wasn't the stick she use to be. Her once none existent hips were now well rounded though her waist was still as small as ever and her chest that had once been as flat as a board could now fit into a b-cup. She was still thin and those rare moments when she and Hiromi together, Hiromi would always joke that Haru could be blown away with the wind, but she was proud of how her body had matured. She was, however, very modest about the fact.

_'But I'm still not very confident, even though Baron told me to believe in myself more...'_

She walked through a familiar cross, memories of looking for a white cat here before making her giggle. Looking around, she spotted the familiar table. Walking over, she turned to sit in a chair, "Time for a bre-AK!" she yelped when she felt something soft and pudgy underneath her. Sitting up quickly, she turned around and was about to apologized, when she saw a large, white cat laying in the chair like a cushion.

"Muta?!"

The large, white cats brown spotted ear lifted up at his name being called and turned his head, only to have his jaw drop at the sight.

"... Haru?"

She giggled, smiling and twirling around. "How do I look? It has been five years!" She pointed out, stopping her spin to face him. His face was priceless, even for a cat. He just looked…completely shocked.

"Kid, you don't look like a kid anymore! You look like a women now." The large cat said with an agape mouth. (Or should I say muzzle?)

"Muta! I _am_ female! Of course I look like a women!" She protested with a pout before smiling. Muta got out of his chair to look her up and down before grinning himself.

"Yeah, but you were a bean stalk back then." He shot, only to have to dodge a hand to his face.

"Muta!" Haru wined only to receive a chuckle in return. She smiled softly.

"How's Baron? And Toto?"

Her friend scoffed at the black crow's name.

"Why don't you just ask them yourself? I'm not their keeper."

She ;aughed nervously and nodded.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind bringing me there..." She said with hesitation.

Muta just scoffed at her, rolled his eyes and took off. Haru had to run with all her might just to keep up with the large cat.

She barely recognized the twists and turns that they took.

"Muta! Wait for me!"

She heard a laugh and she fumed, running faster to catch up with the cat.

They went through alleyways, crossed streets, went over a roof, and finally got to their destination. It looked exactly the same, to Haru's relief.

It felt like Déjà vu as Muta went over to his chair and pulled out a newspaper from the mailbox. 'Cat times' it read. She giggled at the name,getting the urge to look through the window to see the cat figurine once more like she had done five years ago. Looking back on it, she felt embarrassed since she had technically invaded his privacy.

She bit her lip as she gave into the urge.

"Baron." She called softly, looking over the cat figure that hadn't changed a bit. She leaned a bit closer, only to jump back when she saw the figurine wink at her.

The door to the cozy looking house opened and an orange tabby cat dressed in a crisp, light grey tuxedo came out with a cane in his hand, a light grey top hat on his head. She giggled at his appearance, memories flooding back to her.

That's when she noticed that she was the same height as him. She looked down to see that he had not gotten taller, but she had gotten shorter. Baron raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Haru? Why are you smaller then your original form?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. Of course, he _had_ to be formal.

"It don't surprise me. She did go to the Cat Kingdom. It must've had an effect of her." Muta said, and it made since for once.

Baron nodded and smiled at Haru, a smile which she returned.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Haru." He said, and she lost herself in his voice. Did her name always sound so beautiful when it came out of his lips?

"Baron, just call me Haru." She scolded, smiling at him. He chuckled, oh god did it sound as sweet as candy tasted.

"Pfft. Go get a room." She heard Muta say, and she blushed as red as a tomato.

"I see your still foul to Haru, you fat cat!" someone said behind her. She quickly turned around to see a familiar face looking down at her from his pedestal.

"Toto!" She called happily, smiling at him as he flew down. She immediately hugged him, his soft feathers tickling her neck. She giggled and let go only to shiver. She hadn't noticed how cold it was till she came in contact with Toto's warm feathers.

"Haru, would you like to go inside? I'll make you some tea." Baron called, placing his white jacket on her shoulders. She blushed, but thanked him anyway as she wrapped the jacket around herself, following the tabby cat into his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haru Returns**

_Haru x Baron_

"Have a seat and try to relax. Would you like some tea?" The cat creation asked.

"Yes, please. Thank you baron." The brunette answered.

"Lemon, or milk?"

Haru smiled at the cats question. When had she ever chosen lemon?

"Milk, always." She said with a small giggle.

Her hands were gasping the hem of the light grey tuxedo jacket that Baron had lent to her to stay warm. It smelled just like him, which struck her as off since he was a wooden doll. She didn't know they had a scent, but the smell of tea and wood chips set her at ease.

Baron handed her a warm cup of tea and she smiled, nodding her head in thanks.

"It's my special blend. I can't guarantee the taste, however, since it changes each time."

She couldn't hold in the small bubble of laughter that came from her lips, and it earned a raised eyebrow from her cat friend. (Do cats have eyebrows? O-o)

She didn't answer his unvoiced question at first, taking a sip of the tea in her hand. Her smile grew as the sweet aroma of the tea hit her nose and the mouthwatering taste ran over her tongue, caressing her senses.

She took the cup away from her lips and giggled once more.

"You said that to me the first time I ever came here, and I still think it taste wonderful."

Baron smiled and nodded his head, sitting opposite her on the chair, while she sat on the soft couch across from him with a coffee table in the middle of them.

"Bird brain!"

Haru heard Muta yell from outside and giggled when Toto returned the insult with his own creative ones.

"Why don't you come up with something other than 'Bird brain', Moo-ta?!"

Haru saw Baron shake his head and sigh.

"I see those two are still fighting as hard as always," Haru said with a giggle.

"How has your life been Haru?" Baron asked.

Haru frowned for only a few seconds before turning it into a smile.

"Well, I live alone how. My mother died a year after I came back from the Cat Kingdom. I finished high school (She was in her last year of high school right?), and collage as well. I became an artist, painting to my heart's content. You can imagine that a lot of my muse came from my time at the cat kingdom. I met my father during my travels. He comes over from time to time when he isn't working and I'm at home. Would you believe that he's actually a royal? He rules over a small kingdom in England. I saw Muta at the crossroads while I was taking a walk."

She had to take a deep breath once she was finished with her story. _'He doesn't need to know that I thought Muta was a seat cushion... again.'_

She bit her bottom lip; a bad habit she did when she was nervous, worried, or sad. She didn't want to trouble Baron with her problem. Apparently Baron knew about her habit, because he raised one of his eyebrows once more before just dismissing the question.

"Is something the matter, Haru?" The tabby cat asked, setting down his tea cup and looking at her worriedly.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems, Baron..."

"Haru, you could never bother me, you must believe that."

The gloved hand of our favorite creation reached out and grasped the thin women's hand and squeezed it gently.

Haru sighed, squeezing his hand back and trying to fight the blush that wanted to overtake her face.

"My fathers heir died in a horseback-riding accident a few years back. My father spent the last few years trying to track me down. He needs and heir, and because I'm the only child left that he has, he wants me to take over the throne. He's not one to give up on something like this either, but he respects my intention of not wanting to follow in his footsteps. However..."

Baron tilted his head, wondering why she had stopped her explanation.

"However?" Baron asked, urging her to continue.

"My fathers brother has had his eye on the throne for sometime. He warned me that even though I have declined, I may still be in danger. He believes that the death of his son was no accident. If my father does not have a willing heir, then his brother will take the throne and by what I've been told, I believe my fathers brother is worse than the cat king."

-x-

"It seems you've been very busy over the years, Haru."

Haru laughed, "I don't think 'busy' is the right word for it, Baron."

Baron chuckled, contemplating what to say to her about the problem she faced. He didn't say anything when he noticed her relieved face.

'She never was good with deaths. I remember what she went through when she thought Muta, a cat she barely knew, was dead.' He thought, unable to stop himself from chuckling.

It was Haru's turn to raise once of her very delicate looking eyebrows, wondering what exactly he was thinking.

Baron smiled, shaking his head slightly to show it wasn't anything of importance.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Haru decided to break through it with a similar question to Barons.

"So how has your life been? Any knew customers and wild adventures?" She asked, her curiosity rising.

Baron chuckled at her interest, shaking his head.

"No, not lately, though we have had some small cases, like finding a pet or being security guards. Prince Lune was kind enough to invite us to his and his wife's, Queen Yuki's, wedding. We were also invited to visit them after her labor. She had four kittens, one boy and three girls, who she expertly names after her favorite roman gods; Fortuna, Minerva, Venus, and Mercury. She hopes that they will live up to their names. "

Haru blinked, taking the in information before smiling, "I think it's safe to say she will have her hands full."

Baron nodded before continuing;

"Muta is courting a very charming female cat who moved a few roads down from the crossroads, which is probably why you saw him there." He finished, and Haru's mouth fell open.

He chuckled, placing his gloved hand under her chin and closing her mouth back softly.

Haru's face was taken over by a deep blush as she stared into the deep green cat eyes that were Barons. She knew it was rude to stare, but they were just so beautiful she could stare at them for days on end and not get bored as she counted all the different colors of greens in each eyes.

Baron took this time to look over her face. How she could become such a beautiful woman in the years they hadn't seen each other was beyond him. Her thin face fit perfectly in his gloved hand, and he wished nothing more than to take of the damned thing and touch her soft face. Her deep chocolate colored eyes made his fur stand on end, her perfect full lips making his own tingle. He couldn't help himself as his body leaned closer, the feeling of not being in control of his actions striking him as odd.

'Oh my god!' Haru though fanatically as she watched Baron lean closer to her, only inches away from her lips. Her blush grew darker, and she could only think about what it would be like to kiss at cat.

"Hey chicky!"

The sound of Muta's voice made them separate from each other's person like they were on fire. Baron was on the other side of the room so quick she almost didn't move so she could look at him with shock. She quickly grabbed her cup of tea and sipped at it, trying to hide her blush as Baron busied himself with some papers that needed to be straightened on his desk.

Muta looked at them with downright confusion on his face.

"Uhh…Did I interrupt something?"

Haru decided to answer, since the Baron seemed to be very interested in straightening his desk.

"No, Muta. Baron and I we're just chatting. Is there something you needed?"

"Erm….I forgot."

* * *

><p><strong>**Fortuna is the roman goddess for luck. Minerva is the roman goddess for the Wisdom. Venus is the roman goddess for love. Mercury is the god of messengers, thieves, and financial loss or gain.**<strong>

**** Also, special thanks to whitedragon2645. Thank you for pointing out my mistake. ****

**** And on another not, please, all of my dear reviewers and readers, if you see a mistake somewhere in the chapters do NOT be afraid to point them out. I do not have a beta so I correct my stories myself the best I can, but I am only one person and can only do so much. If you see a mistake, please feel free to tell me. I won't bite your head off, I promise. In fact, I will probably thank you. ^-^ ****


End file.
